In a portable communications device, such as a cellular telephone, personal digital assistant, or other handheld communications device capable of receiving and transmitting information, a premium is placed on minimizing the size and weight of the device. For many portable communications devices, the size of the battery that powers the device can represent a significant portion of the device's size and weight. Thus, designers of portable communications devices are often required to make trades between performance and the size and weight of the device. At one end, a large, bulky battery, while ensuring that the device can operate for extended periods of time without recharging, can require the device to be bulky and aesthetically unpleasing. At the other end, a battery that is too small, while enabling the device to be lightweight and stylish, may require frequent recharging in order to maintain the device's operation.